


the traveller

by 1the_last_browncoat



Series: The Travellers [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Firefly, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Warehouse 13
Genre: Mal is so done with everyone, Multi, and Claudia gets a headache, sherlock gets over interdimensional tavel really easily, xander takes the piss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1the_last_browncoat/pseuds/1the_last_browncoat
Summary: Our favourite heroes are swept up in a giant conspiracy that threatens all of reality as we know it, or a day in the life of everyone here, except Mal, who is just confused and would like his ship back now thanks...





	the traveller

Outskirts of Ankh-Morpork, the disc, Century of the fruit-bat  
The Doctor stepped out of the tardis, he sniffed the air, then looked around  
This isn't Sigma 4 he thought to himself  
He shrugged and walked off into the distance.

A figure slipped out from the shadow cast by the tardis, tailing the Doctor  
************  
London, England, Victorian era  
Sherlock was having a bad day, a really bad day, his case had collapsed around him, he'd broken his leg, and, to top it all off, he was being followed,  
The dark figure tails Sherlock, it knows that he knows it’s following him, yet it continues regardless.  
************  
Serenity, The Black, Pre-Miranda  
Mal was on a high, they had had three months of solid well-paying work, there had been no double crosses, no bandits, reavers or unscrupulous scavengers, it was glorious.  
This new job though was weird, the client had requested a passenger collection, this was not unusual, what was however was the location of the pickup, it was in the middle of the black, nowhere near any usual space routes, and the client had requested he go alone, no crew or the deal was off, mal had agreed as the crew had wanted some shore leave for a while, so he dropped them off at Sanctuary with Book, then headed to the coordinates.  
Mal sighed, at least the money is good he thought to himself  
************  
Cleveland, U.S.A, Modern day(ish)  
Xander sat staring at the windows of the summers new residence, ‘I’m cursed’ he said to Dawn ‘it doesn’t matter where we go, I am forever cursed to replace your front windows, it’s like the mummy hand all over again.’  
A figure stood in the shadow of the tree opposite the house watching, this figure was known as Spike, demon hunting vampire with a soul, he was across the street because he was watching a second figure, this one outside the house staring intently at Xander.  
************  
Warehouse 13, Univille, U.S.A, Modern day(ish)  
Claudia span round and round in her chair, it was a really slow week, Pete and Myka, were off chasing down a possible lead on some small not very powerful artifact, Artie was spending time with his father, and Treylar was wandering the stacks.  
I’m going for a nap. She decided rising to her feet and heading to her newly erected hammock.  
She was suddenly awoken by a loud klaxon ringing throughout the warehouse.  
************  
Sigma 4, New Earth Republic Era  
Kat rushed about the market place, desperately looking from side to side,  
Shit, she thought where the hell is that goddamn blue box  
************  
Ankh-Morpork, the Disc, Century of the Fruit-bat  
The doctor reached an impressive set of gates obviously designed to keep out marauding bandits, invading armies and angered foreign dignitaries, it was such a shame they were wide open, allowing the bandits to wander in and out. The Doctor strode through them and headed a street at random.  
The following figure halted outside the gates, where it stopped sat down and began to wait.  
************  
London, England, Victorian era  
Sherlock hobbled at a faster pace than before, attempting a sort of run, something that is very hard to do with a broken leg.  
The figure stood and watched as he stumbled into 221b Baker street, it sat down on a bench and began to wait.  
************  
Cleveland, U.S.A, Modern day(ish)  
Xander finished repairing the windows and stepped back to observe his work,  
‘Looks good’ says Dawn  
‘Tha-‘as Xander begins there is a bright flash of black* and he disappears  
************  
Warehouse 13, Univille, U.S.A  
Claudia stared at the computer screen, nothing was missing, none of the sensors had detected anyone, yet the alarm was still ringing.  
She kicked the computer tower, and the alarm stopped,  
‘stupid piece of junk’ she said standing up, she walked back towards the hammock, then tripped and fell flat on her face.  
************  
Ankh-Morpork, The Disc, Century of the Fruit-bat  
‘Are you okay?’ asked a vaguely Scottish voice,  
‘Fine’ replied Claudia through clenched teeth  
‘Here’ said the voice proffering a hand  
‘Thanks’ said Claudia climbing to her feet, ‘ow, what the hell happened?’  
‘You fell through some sort of space time corridor…thing’  
Claudia looked up at the man who had helped her up, he was tall, skinny, very skinny, and wearing a striped suit and brown trench-coat.  
‘Hi’ he said ‘I’m the Doctor’  
‘Okay then doc, what are my injuries’  
The man smiled ‘Not that kind of doctor, it’s my name.’  
‘Ah, cool, cool, I’m Claudia’  
‘A pleasure to meet you, now I don’t suppose you know where we are?’  
************  
Serenity, The Black, Pre-Miranda  
‘-nks’ said the strange man who had just appeared in front of Mal  
‘who in the hell are you, and what are you doin on my ship?’ asked a rathe irritated Mal  
‘Wha-?’ said the man clearly disorientated ‘CALEB!!!’ he scrambled away across the cargo hold  
‘Who?’ asked Mal wearily, great another crazy person appearing on my ship.  
The man looked around the cargo hold almost desperately, then ran towards the airlock at a great speed.  
‘I wouldn’t do that if I were you!’ yelled Mal  
The man stopped and turned, ‘why the hell should I listen to you!?’  
‘’cause if you open that there airlock we both get sucked out into the cold vacuum of space, and die a slow and painful death.’  
The man stopped and looked at him bewildered, ‘look caleb I don’t know what you’re talking about, but if you think you’re taking my other eye, BACK OFF’ he brandished the gun from the holster on the mule  
‘whoa there buddy, my name is mal, you’re on my boat, I just wanna know how you got here okay?’  
************  
Sigma 4, New Earth Republic Era  
Kat was now banging her head against the wall,  
He was supposed to be here an hour ago! she screamed internally, where the hell is he, he better not be-  
Her musing was cut short by a short man with wild hair and crazy eyes stepped out of the wall.  
‘hello’ he said ‘my name is Sherlock Holmes, who are you and where am I?’...

**Author's Note:**

> *really hard to explain, imagine the darkest black you can think of, then imagine it really, really bright, whilst still being dark, or bash your head repeatedly into a wall, that flash you see right before death, that's bright black
> 
> this is my first multi-fandom work, and my first using major characters, hope it works, as always new characters, plot ideas and creative criticism are all welcome
> 
> :)


End file.
